


Soul Script

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [5]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Donald Na's Sibling, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, High School, Past Abuse, Romance, Soul script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Anything written on your own skin will appear on your soulmate's skin.That was a load of bullshit. Everyone thinks that the other person is supposed to be your soulmate, someone who is meant to be your other half and your partner for life. But not everyone treats their "soulmate" nicely. Despite the romanticized idea of soulmates and eternal love, there are some people who abuse their soulmates.Daisy Na doesn't want to ever meet her soulmate. She witnessed her mother and her elder brother's suffering at the hands of their soulmates.Wolf Keum doesn't care about soulmates, but he is interested in his boss' younger, golden haired sister.Wolf Keum X Donald Na's Younger Sister
Relationships: Wolf Keum/Original Character
Series: Weak Hero [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Broken Bonds

"Your soulmate will have whatever you write on your skin appear on theirs," Their mother had told them. "The same thing is vice versa. Anything written on his skin will appear on yours,"

"What's a soulmate?" Donald asked. 

"A soulmate is someone who will complete you. They will love you and you will love them. Some are unfortunate to not have a soulmate at all, or their soulmate dies before they could meet them, and I pity those people,"

"Does that mean Dad loves you?" Daisy, who was a year younger than Donald, asked.

Their mother's lips became a thin line and it was a full minute before she responded. "Yes,"

"Liar," Donald's eyes were focused on the dark purplish bruises adorning their mother's skin.

XXX

Daisy was only five years old when she first attempts to contact with her soulmate. Her handwriting was not the best and often came out an a scribbly mess. Her soulmate probably was unable to decipher the incomprehensible mess, but Daisy tried her best. 

_Hi! I'm_

Daisy frowned and tried to write her name again, only for the letters to disappear immediately afterwards. "Mom, why does my name keep going away?"

"The soul script does not allow you to exchange names," She gently shook her head. "Nobody knows why, but I believe that it's to push you to meet your soulmates in person,"

Daisy felt warmth on her arm and looked down to see her soulmate's writing.

**_Hi. You can't write your name in soul script._ **

_I know that now. Mom just told me._

Daisy pouted slightly. She was jealous of her soulmate's handwriting. His handwriting was much neater and easier to read compared to her own handwriting.

_I like animals. My favorite animal's a wolf._

**Me too.**

_I like lots of yummy foods. I like sweet things!_

**I prefer meat.**

_My favorite color's red._

**Mine is yellow.**

XXX

Daisy was six and Donald was eight when they witnessed their father beat their mother to death. Fueled by rage, Donald attacked their father with a kitchen knife. He successfully killed him, but fearing that he and Daisy would be separated, they ran away.

"Soulmates are a lie," Donald said to Daisy as they huddled together for warmth.

Daisy looked down at her arm with some soul script left. She allowed the rain to wash it away.

XXX

A few days later, Donald had thrown a brick through a bakery's glass door. It had been days since they had eaten anything. They were starving. If they didn't eat, they would die. Donald ushered his sister inside, warning her to avoid the broken glass. They both began to eat stolen bread.

The bakery owner, alerted by the security cameras, had quickly returned to his shop before the two children could flee. At first, he was pissed. But after calming down, he took pity on the children and took them in. He fed them, clothed them, and enrolled them in school. In return, they had to help around the bakery.

Daisy observed that the baker didn't have a soulmate, but the man was happy nonetheless.

XXX

At fourteen years old, Donald met his soulmate. It had been by complete accident. They sat next to each other during class and Donald's soulmate began scribbling some notes on her hand. She saw the exact same notes on Donald's hand.

Donald did his best to avoid her, but she was persistent. She was another idiot stuck on the foolish concept of soulmates and eternal love.

 _'But,'_ Donald thought as the days went by. _'She isn't Dad. She hasn't hurt me like Dad hurt Mom,'_

The relationship started off nice. They laughed and joked around. They watched movies and read books together.

Daisy was happy for her brother, but she hesitated to believe that it was true love.

She was, unfortunately, proven right when Donald's soulmate's behavior started to change. She lied and cheated on Donald. The night Donald came home after breaking up with her, he had a large cut across his back from a broken bottle. 

Donald's soulmate had grown angry when he wanted to break up. When her behavior was brought up, she claimed "I'm your soulmate. You're supposed to love me no matter what I do." 

Once the wound healed, it left a nasty scar. Donald decided to get tattoos to cover it.

Daisy's thoughts of soulmates became negative once more. She didn't believe in soulmates anymore. She vowed to never meet her soulmate.

**In this Soul Script AU, you basically are randomly paired with someone. Some people do fall in love with their soulmates, while others don't. Most people try to force their relationship to work, believing in the Soulmates-are-Eternally-in-Love idea.**

**I was inspired to have a mismatched soulmate au by Chapter 20 of _Always My Soulmate_ by Watermelonsmellinfellon.**

**Next chapter will be Wolf Keum's side.**


	2. Wretched Wolf

Wolf Keum was five years old when he first felt the warmth of soul script appearing on his arm. 

_Hi! I'm_

The writing stopped suddenly. "Is she trying to write her name?" Wolf asked out loud to particularly no one. 

**_Hi. You can't write your name in soul script._ **

The response came quick.

_I know that. Mom just told me._

The handwriting wasn't the neatest, but Wolf could make out the words.

_I like animals. My favorite animal's a wolf._

The child couldn't help but smile. _'My name's Wolf,'_

_**Me too.** _

_I like lots of yummy foods. I like sweet things!_

**_I prefer meat._ **

_My favorite color's red._

Wolf was a bit disappointed that his soulmate's favorite color wasn't purple like his hair.

**_Mine is yellow._ **

Wolf continued to write with his soulmate for a few more minutes, exchanging simple information such as likes and dislikes.

XXX

Wolf was getting impatient. His soulmate wasn't responding anymore. _'Is she dead?'_ He tried writing something down, only for it to be immediately washed away afterwards. Impatience became anger. _'She's ignoring me! How could she ignore me like that!? We're soulmates!'_

_**Are you mad at me?** _

There was no response.

**_Did I do something wrong?_ **

The ink was washed away.

XXX

Wolf hated hearing the word "soulmate." He hated seeing people all lovey-dovey with each other. But most of all, he hated people staring at him. He hated their judging stares, like they thought something was _wrong_ with him. 

But what pissed him off the most was when some people gave him looks of pity.

He _had_ a soulmate. He just didn't write to them every single second of the day like those dumbasses. Some of his peers hadn't even _met_ their soulmates in person, yet they acted like idiots in love.

XXX

In middle school, Wolf would attack anyone. He hated the world and took his anger out on anyone who pissed him off. Sometimes, just a person's mere existence was enough to piss him off. Wolf hated weaklings and those that acted weak. He hated those that acted tough but were only fodder to him.

XXX

In high school, Wolf Keum joined the Union. When he first met Donald Na, without even fighting him, Wolf knew that he was no match. At the first assembly, he recognized that bastard Forrest Lee as that guy he beat the shit out of for staring at him for three seconds. Jimmy Bae seemed like a weakling too. But there was one more person in the room that Wolf was not keen on fighting: Jake Ji. Wolf didn't know why, but Jake Ji seemed dangerous. He wasn't as dangerous as Donald Na, but Jake Ji was still dangerous nonetheless.

After the meeting, Wolf decided to grab something to eat. He stopped by a bakery and when he entered, he was greeted by the blonde cashier. "Hello," She smiled at him. "Welcome to my family's bakery,"

Wolf stared at her without saying a word.

"Oh, you must need some time to look at our menu and selection of baked goods!" She said. "I'll give you a few minutes. If you're ready to order, just come up to the counter,"

Wolf snapped back to his senses and decided to focus at his task at hand: choosing which goods to eat. He decided on a few meat buns and a curry puff. As he was paying for them, the door chimed signally the arrival of more customers.

The newcomers seemed to be upperclassmen, probably seniors. They roughly shoved Wolf aside at the counter. Now Wolf would normally immediately react by attacking them, but he stopped upon seeing the cashier's expression. She was unintimidated by the seniors.

"Guys, the boy behind you was here first," She told them calmly. "Wait your turn or get out,"

"Haven't you heard about respecting your elders?" One of the seniors leaned over the counter towards her. 

"Get out of my face," She ordered.

"Why don't you give me your number first?" 

"I really hate violence," The cashier sighed. 

Wolf had been about to punch one of the seniors but stopped upon hearing those words. He didn't know why, but the cashier's words made him _not_ want to fight, at least not in the bakery. Wolf reasoned that it was because he didn't want to deal with any broken glass since small shards were a pain to get out.

"Well, we _love_ violence,"

The girl suddenly delivered a punch to the closest senior's face and effectively knocked him out with one punch. She didn't stop there and delivered a single blow to the other seniors that were within range. For the ones that were farther away, she jumped onto the counter and swung her leg, catching the sides and back of their heads. Every single one of them was down in a single hit.

"Sir, your meat buns and curry puff are on the house," The girl started to drag the boys out of the bakery. 

_'She doesn't need protection. She can protect herself,'_ Wolf's eyes moved down from her face to her arms and legs. _'She has muscles, meaning she must be training on a regular basis,'_ His lips quirked upwards into a smirk. He decided to help drag the remaining seniors out. "I'm Wolf Keum,"

"Daisy Na," 

"Can I have your number?" That was rather blunt.

Daisy stared at him with an unamused expression. "I literally _just_ beat up some guys for hitting on me,"

"Doesn't mean I can't ask," Wolf said.

"Cheeky bastard," Daisy shook her head. "I'm not giving you my number,"

**They don't know that they're soulmates. Wolf doesn't know that Donald is Daisy's brother. He thinks that they could share the same last name but not be related like Dean and Kingsley.**

**Originally, Daisy was going to call Donald to take out the trash. Donald, who would have been in the back making some pastries, would be the ones to beat the shit out of the seniors while Wolf would just stand there in shock.**


	3. Fortunate Friends

Despite being rejected, Wolf still came to the bakery every day after school to buy some baked goods and to chat with Daisy. "You really like meat buns and curry puffs," Daisy commented as she rung up the register. "It's the only things you buy,"

"I like meat," Wolf shrugged. "By the way, you're the same age as me. Which school do you go to?"

"My older brother and I go to Yeo-Il," She informed him. "Although it _is_ the best school in the area, I'm not as studious as everyone else. I prefer to have more free time. Studying isn't everything and as long as I'm passing my classes with at least a B, I'm fine,"

"Most parents would push their kids to study hard and even enroll them in cram schools," Wolf said. 

"My dad says that as long as my brother and I get stable careers, are safe, and are happy, then he's happy," Daisy told him. "My brother is really smart though. He picks up on things instantly. He even picked up on baking quickly. He's actually the one who makes the meat buns and curry puffs every morning before heading to school,"

"Sounds like your brother's a nerd," Wolf commented. "But brains aren't everything. I bet he gets picked on a lot," _'But if he works out like Daisy, then he might be able to hold his own in a fight,'_

Daisy giggled and Wolf raised a brow.

"What's funny?" Wolf asked.

"He never gets picked on," Daisy smiled. "He's got both brains and brawn,"

 _'Reminds me of that bastard Donald Na,'_ Wolf thought. _'But if he's both smart and strong, Donald probably already recruited him into the Union. Since Daisy's brother isn't a school head, he doesn't come to meetings,'_

He briefly theorized that Donald Na was Daisy Na's older brother, but banished that thought immediately. Daisy said that her brother bakes the meat buns and curry puffs and there was no way he could imagine Donald Na doing that.

"Hey Daisy," The baker came out from the kitchen. "You can end your shift early so that you could hang out with your friend. I'll be fine on my own," The baker smiled and then turned to Wolf. "Werewolf, would you like to join us for dinner this weekend?"

"My name is just Wolf," Wolf corrected him.

"Werewolf, you can meet my brother and his best friend then if you want," Daisy suggested. 

Normally, Wolf wouldn't care about meeting someone's family, but he felt like it would help him become closer to Daisy. After all, he _was_ interested in Daisy. Whoever his soulmate was, they can go fuck them self. He didn't care about who his soulmate was. The person he wanted was _Daisy_.

XXX

That night, after going to the theaters with Wolf, Daisy was happily laying in bed. _'I really like Wolf. Now that I think about it, Wolf's my only friend. Holy shit, before I met him, I had zero friends! That explains why I rarely go out and why I always stayed at the bakery...Donald was always busy with his business and also hang with his own friends. He would've stayed with me if I asked him too, but I didn't want to bother him,'_

 _'It's also pretty obvious that he's in love with Kingsley,'_ She smiled sadly. _'But he doesn't want to get into another relationship. He's still hurting because of **that bitch.** I want Donald to be happy,'_

Daisy looked down at her barren arm. _'I don't need my soulmate. I'm happy with just Werewolf. Even if Werewolf only sees us as friends, I'd rather be with him than with my soulmate. Soulmates are lies. The whole concept of soulmates is stupid,'_ She grabbed a pen off of her desk and started to write.

_Fuck you._

Within seconds, she felt the warmth of a reply.

**Fuck you too.**

_I don't need a soulmate. I found someone who's a million times better than you!_

**You don't even know me!**

_And I don't care to know you. Soulmates are stupid. I love my best friend more than I'll ever love you!_

Daisy paused and immediately turned bright red. _'Why did I fucking add that last part!? I can't believe that I confessed my love to Wolf to my soulmate! Well, this should make the message clear that I don't want anything to do with my soulmate,'_

**Piss off. My best friend is better than you and your bitch.**

Now Daisy was _pissed._

_Don't you fucking dare call him a bitch!_

Not wanting to read any more of the soul script, she ran to the bathroom and washed it away.

XXX

_Fuck you._

Wolf was immediately irritated, though he was not pissed off. He had been thinking about Daisy so he was much calmer than if he hadn't been thinking about her. _'My 'soulmate' communicates with me for the first time in years just to say this!?'_

_**Fuck you too.** _

_I don't need a soulmate. I found someone who's a million times better than you!_

_'So **that's** why she completely shut me out?' _Wolf wasn't jealous at all, but he was a bit hurt. _'Why didn't she just say so back then!?'_

**_You don't even know me!_ **

_And I don't care to know you. Soulmates are stupid. I love my best friend more than I'll ever love you!_

_'Yeah, we can agree on one thing,'_ Wolf thought. _'Soulmates are stupid,'_

_**Piss off. My best friend is better than you and your bitch.** _

_'Daisy is a million times better than you!'_ Wolf smirked. _'Go ahead and be with your bitch. I'll happily be with Daisy,'_

_Don't you fucking dare call him a bitch!_

Before Wolf could send another insult, the soul script was washed away. 

**Wolf and Daisy aren't dating yet because they haven't confessed to each other yet.**

**There's only one more chapter to go!**


	4. Lucky Love

"Donald, bring your boyfriend over for dinner," Baker Dad said Saturday morning. "Daisy's bringing her boyfriend over too,"

Donald paused in eating his precious _Sugary_ _Flakes_. The spoon hung from the corner of his mouth, his hand limp and no longer holding it, until it clattered back down into his bowl, splashing a bit of milk onto him. "Dad, repeat what you _just_ said,"

"Donald, bring your boyfriend over for dinner," 

"First of all, Kingsley is _not_ my boyfriend," Donald corrected him. "Secondly, what did you say after that?"

"Daisy's bringing her boyfriend over too,"

Donald turned towards his sister. "Dais, explain,"

"He's just a friend," Daisy told him, though her cheeks had turned slightly pink when their father had labeled Wolf as her boyfriend. "I _do_ like him though. You better not tell him! The same goes for you, Dad! I plan on confessing to him myself soon!"

"Right..." Donald said slowly before continuing to eat his _Cheer-Yo._ "So I'll bring my own boyfriend—I mean Kingsley! I'll bring Kingsley to dinner and we'll kill—"

"Donny!"

"Beat up—"

"Donny!"

" _Interview_ him," Donald said. _'We'll interrogate him on his actual intentions towards my sister,'_ "My day is really packed today. I'm going to meet some clients and then I have a meeting with my Union. And now, Daisy's boyfriend will be coming over," _'To die,'_

"I also told my soulmate that I found someone better than him," Daisy added. "My soulmate can go fuck himself,"

" _That_ I can agree too," Donald finished up his bowl of _Cinnamon Toast Munch._

"I wouldn't put it so crudely, but soulmates don't always equate to love," Baker Dad claimed. "Donald, your soulmate was a complete bitch that deserves to rot in hell. But you're much happier with your current boyfriend who doesn't even have a soulmate,"

"Kingsley's not my boyfriend," Donald reminded.

"But not all soulmates are evil too," Baker Dad continued. "I have friends who were soulmates and have been happily married for years now,"

XXX

"Werewolf, want to attend dinner with my family as my friend or my boyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend,"

"Okay,"

Yes, that was actually how they went from just friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. 

"You're not bothered that we're not soulmates?" Wolf asked. "Up until I met you, I actually cared about the whole soulmate thing. Are you fine with me not being your soulmate?" 

"I don't believe in soulmates, not anymore," Daisy said. "My mother's soulmate murdered her. I refuse to call her soulmate my father. Baker Dad is my true father. My big brother killed our mother's soulmate and we ran away so we wouldn't be separated. My brother met his soulmate and they dated for a while, but she ended up being a bitch who didn't hesitate to cheat or physically attack my brother. Dad doesn't have a soulmate and he's happy. My brother's boyfriend doesn't have a soulmate, but the two of them are happy together, despite claiming to not be dating. I don't need a soulmate to be happy,"

"Neither do I," Wolf agreed. "My soulmate literally shut me out all of a sudden without telling me why. I tried to think of ways to make up with them, but after meeting you, I don't give a shit about them anymore. All I need is you,"

They shared a kiss.

No, it wasn't a lip to lip kiss. It was one of those giant Herschel's Kiss. Wolf smashed it to smaller pieces and they ate both munched on them as they watched a movie together on Wolf's couch before he had to go to a meeting.

But before Wolf left, they actually shared a romantic kiss.

"Remember, right after the meeting you're coming over to my house for dinner with my dad, my brother, and my brother's boyfriend,"

XXX

Everyone in the meeting room knew something was off about Wolf Keum. Wolf was smiling. It wasn't a bloodthirsty smile that he had whenever he was pissed off or beating someone up for fun, but rather he had one of those smiles that Jake had whenever a new manga chapter came out. 

Donald cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and try to get through this meeting as soon as possible. He wanted to kill the motherfucker who dared to think he was good enough to date Daisy.

The meeting went on without troubles, though several curious and concerned glances were sent Wolf's way. Wolf did not react to the glances at all and either ignored them or was oblivious to them, too focused on his own thoughts. Some of them thought that Wolf wasn't actually paying attention to the meeting at all.

Once the meeting finished, Wolf immediately left to return home. "Kingsley," Donald said after everyone else had left. "Dad wants you to come over for dinner. Apparently Daisy has boyfriend who's also coming over to dinner,"

 _'It's Wolf Keum,'_ Kingsley thought. _'The way that he's so happy all of a sudden and the fact that Daisy has a boyfriend now matches up. Granted, it could be a coincidence, but my guts are telling me that Wolf and Daisy are dating,'_ "Alright, I'll be there,"

"Also, he still thinks that the two of us are boyfriends," Donald added. "I keep on denying it, but he and Daisy both think that we're dating,"

"We can fake date and then break up after a few days," Kingsley suggested.

"Sounds like a plan,"

XXX

Back at Wolf's house, Daisy was teaching him how to bake muffins. If anyone saw how gentle Wolf was acting towards Daisy, they'd either have a heart attack or they'd consider themselves to be severely ill. Wolf Keum was coldhearted and very violent. There's no way the boy with Daisy could be the head of Ganghak.

"These muffins are really good," Daisy smiled as she took a bite. "Are you sure you haven't baked before?"

"Beginner's luck," Wolf wiped a crumb from the corner of Daisy's mouth. "By the way, you seem to know a lot about chocolate,"

"My brother _loves_ chocolate," Daisy said. "He eats at least a bar a day. One time, he ate thirty two bars in one sitting,"

"Sounds like a lot of calories," Wolf commented.

"He exercises a lot," Daisy shrugged. "So he stays fit,"

"Was he the one who taught you how to fight?" Wolf inquired.

"Yeah," Daisy nodded. "He wanted me to be able to protect myself, or at least to be able to create an opening to run away. If I ever meet my soulmate, I can give him a good punch to the face so he stays away from me,"

"And I'll beat the shit out of him if I ever see him," Wolf added.

XXX

It was time for dinner. Donald, Kingsley, and Baker Dad were all at the table, waiting for Daisy and her boyfriend to arrive. The front door opened followed by two pairs of footsteps. "Dad, Donny, King, I'm home! I brought my boyfriend with me!"

Donald picked up the chainsaw that he head hidden under the table. 

"Donald," Baker Dad scolded. "No weapons during mealtimes," 

Donald place it back onto the floor. "Fine,"

Wolf could've sworn he heard a familiar voice as he and Daisy entered the kitchen. He froze at the entrance upon seeing Donald and Kingsley.

 _'I knew it,'_ Kingsley was satisfied that his guts had been correct and took a sip of his coffee.

"This is my boyfriend, Werewolf," Daisy introduced. "Wolfman, you already know my dad. Those two are my brother, Donald, and his boyfriend, Kingsley,"

"Sit down and eat," Baker Dad insisted. "I made a lot of food so everyone can eat until they're stuffed!"

Wolf awkwardly sat down at the table, with Daisy by his side and Donald and Kingsley sitting across from them.

"So Wolf Keum," Donald asked coldly. "What is your view on soulmates? You have one, don't you?"

"Daisy is more important than my soulmate," Even though Wolf knew he would lose in a fight against Donald, he wouldn't back down when it came to his love for Daisy.

"Donald, the whole concept of soulmates are bullshit," Daisy spoke up. "I don't know why people are so caught up in the thought of being with some complete stranger that they coincidentally can communicate through soul script,"

Kingsley calmly sipped his coffee while glancing between the two lovebirds. "You two are soulmates, aren't you?"

Both Daisy and Wolf gave Kingsley a look of confusion. "Huh?"

Kingsley gently took Daisy's hand and with a pen, he drew a smiley face. Wolf felt heat on his hand and looked down to see the exact same smiley face on his skin.

Daisy stood up with a neutral expression. "I'm going to get some fresh air," She walked out to the back porch.

"Daisy!" Donald followed her.

"Kingsley," Wolf asked. "How did you know that Daisy and I were soulmates? Even we didn't know,"

"Intuition,"

 _'I didn't care about my soulmate because I had Daisy,'_ Wolf thought. _'None of that soulmate stuff matters to me. I still love Daisy but...does Daisy still want to be with me?'_

Donald sat down beside his sister. "This is usually the part where we have an emotional conversation,"

"I don't like soulmates," Daisy said. "Mom's soulmate killed her. Your soulmate hurt you,"

"Dad said that not all soulmates are abusive," Donald recalled. 

"What if Werewolf turns out just like them?" Daisy asked. "What if he doesn't only hurt me, but also hurts you, Dad, and Kingsley?"

"That won't _ever_ happen," Donald said seriously. "Because I'll kill him if he lays a single finger on you, Dad, or Kingsley," He held up his chainsaw to emphasize his point. "Also, I'm his boss. He's one of the school heads that are part of the Yeongdeungpo Delinquent's Union,"

Daisy giggled at her brother's behavior. "You're too overprotective, Donald,"

"I'll protect my family, even if it sends me to prison," Donald declared. "But Daisy, do you really love Wolf?"

"Yeah," Daisy nodded. "I do love him,"

"I'm going to regret saying this since I'm supposed to be against the two of you getting together," Donald inhaled deeply before sighing loudly. "The two of you loved each other before finding out you were soulmates. If you are happy with him then...I can't believe I'm saying this...you don't have to break up. Don't let the whole soulmate thing ruin your relationship,"

Daisy stood up and returned to the kitchen. Donald followed after her.

"Daisy," Wolf asked. "So...what about us?"

Daisy smiled. "What do you mean? We're obviously still dating...unless you don't want to?"

"I would walk over to you to kiss you as my answer, but Donald is holding a chainsaw,"

Daisy walked over to Wolf instead and the two kissed.

Donald immediately began revving the chainsaw and tried to attack Wolf, only to be held back by both Baker Dad and Kingsley.

**That's the end of _Soul Script._ Oh, and as for Donald and Kingsley? The two never stopped "fake" dating. **


End file.
